


Their Names Be Remembered

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer hears a song of Gondor about the events of the Ring War and muses on how it differs from the events he remembers.<br/>A cross between movie and book canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Names Be Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The feast to celebrate twenty five years of Elessar’s reign had been going on for many hours, all but the Hobbits had finished eating. It was the time for musicians and on this occasion a young harper of the court had composed a song of celebration for the event. As he plucked the opening chord the hall quieted to hear his song.  
 _  
I sing of the War of the Ring  
Of the deeds of glorious heroes  
Of the return of the king to Gondor  
And how he wrought Sauron’s fall_

__  
The song wove through events, many nodding or speaking to those near them as they heard particular lines or noticed inaccuracies in the song – the young harper had not been there and he seemed to have changed parts of the story. The song wound on as the night did,  
 _  
From the north came the horns of Rohan  
King Theoden leading the Eored to fight  
To fight and die on the fields of Pelennor  
With him rode his sister daughter Eowyn  
  
Forth came the Nazgul king indestructible  
Flying to towards his fate unknowingly  
To bring down the king through fear  
He fell crushed to the ground defeated  
  
Yet forth stood Eowyn unflinching,  
Challenging the dwimmerlaik bravely,  
The Nazgul taunted her, laughing  
With his prophesised indestructibility  
  
Yet forth she spoke to the wraith  
“No living man am I!Eowyn am I  
Daughter of Eomund of Rohan”  
And struck the Witch King down  
  
And thus the Nazgul was destroyed,  
Fair Eowyn fell wounded to the ground  
In the midst of the battle to die,  
The battle swirling on around her  
_  
Eomer glanced at his sister as her role was lauded, ‘here in Gondor she is indeed a hero and will be remembered as such until the end of the world, it seems.’  
 __  
Charging out of the Corsairs’ ships  
King Elessar bringing needed hope  
Leading the dead of Erech to fight,  
To win back honour and peace.  


_Bringing an invincible force,_  
Willing to fight killing for honour,  
Destroying the armies of Mordor,  
Before returning to their peace. 

__  
Out rode the men of the West,  
Through ruined Osgiliath,  
And onward to Morannon,  
To challenge the Dark lord, 

_  
To fight and die there for hope,  
To stare despair in the face,  
But return with victory,  
With the destruction of the Ring.  
_  
‘He tells the story well – but is that how it happened? He tells of the glory of Gondor and of the quest of the Halflings in passing. Yet it seems that he has forgotten Rohan, save in the battle on the Pelennor fields. However, this is Gondor and they honour their own for the most part, but that is to be expected. Eowyn they laud as they seem to have taken her into their hearts. I am glad that it is so, let her be remembered well. But what of those who died, what of Theodred? What of the battles we fought, enabling us to march to Gondor’s aid? We are already forgotten here in Gondor, it seems. Will our names be forgotten in the future or only remembered among our own people in our sagas. But will they be remembered truly or change over time? There are records of our people here in the libraries and apparently their versions do not always agree with our tales. Does the truth hide in those dusty parchments? And what will people remember in times to come? Will these songs of Gondor, recorded in written form survive to the future as the truth? Does it matter which version survives? Should I grieve that my role in the war may be forgotten?’

He shook his head, ‘this wine is too strong – tonight is a time of celebration, not for brooding over the future. The dead are dust, and the living can know not what matters to them. Let death concern only the dead.’  
 __  
All hail the heroes of the war  
Those who died in honour  
And those who live in glory  
Their names be remembered.

***

A/N: This story was beta read by Lasse-lanta1. I'd like to thank her and the others who made comments on this story. I really appriciate any comments people make as I am trying to become a better writer. Constructive critisism very welcome!


End file.
